Locking Up The Shadow
by Crimson Fear
Summary: Just a little one - shot I came up with. Shadow and Twist have always been there for each other, but this time can Twist help Shadow... without hurting him from the inside out? Rated for suicidal moments


**D/C. I do not own Sonic or the song 'See the Sun'. Sega and Dido own them. I only own this story and my OC's. Read and Review please puppy dog eyes**

I'm coming round to open the blinds  
You can't hide here any longer  
My God, you need to rinse those puffy eyes  
You can't lie still any longer  
And yes they'll ask you where you've been  
And you'll have to tell them, again and again

Twist was sick. Sick of him. For three whole weeks now, he had locked himself up in that Hell he called his room. All because of that stupid Eggman claiming she was dead. It had gotten to him again, that much was unmistakeable. But, instead of seeking help like any other person would, he reclined himself to his room. She could still hear him on a night, crying himself to sleep. At first she felt sorry for him. But now she was just sick. They had been in a relationship for quite some time now, and even at the worst times in life, they always comforted each other. But after all this, Shadow seemed to have forgotten all about her and their love for each other. And Twist was sick of it. So were their friends. Over and over, they kept bugging Twist, or shouting through Shadow's door to talk about it. Each time their calls were unanswered, and each time they grew sicker. And concerned.

And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
But I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again

It didn't go well either. Twist had to warp into the room, something that went against her nature altogether. Even though Shadow was her guy, she still respected his room's boundaries, and she never went in without permission. It was crucial. But she had warped just in time. Shadow was sitting at the edge of the bed, knife in hand and poised towards him. He probably would've already finished the task, if his crimson eyes weren't staring at the floor. Twist could tell. She wasn't the only one who was sick. He was too.

"Shadow... you can't lock yourself in here forever..."

Major mistake. The grip on the handle tightened and his arm moved slightly, to reveal horrendous dagger marks on his forearms.

"It eases the pain," he told her, subconsciously answering her shocked eyes.

Come on take my hand  
We're going for a walk, I know you can  
You can wear anything, as long as it's not black  
Please don't mourn forever, she's not coming back  
And yes they'll ask you where you've been  
And you'll have to tell them, again and again

Immediate sorry flew from her to him. She bent down and gently took the blade from his hands. Shadow paid little resistance. Twist dropped it on the bedside table and just watched him. He had his arms rested on his knees, crimson eyes staring at the carpet. He blinked slightly as a gloved hand disrupted his line of vision. He followed it up to meet the face of the kitten.

"Come on... I have to take you somewhere..."

The hedgehog considered it for a moment, before a gloved hand touched hers. She mentally sighed. He was breaking from his shell. Slowly, but he was. She pulled him up and tugged him towards the door. He followed, his hand gripping hers. It had been so long, that he had stepped out of a darkened room. He'd almost forgotten what the sun looked like. They got outside no problem; all of their friends had gone after Eggman.

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk..."

And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
But I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again  
and I promise you you'll see the sun again

She watched him warily, not sure how he would react to the change of scenery. They were at their special place, the place where they had first kissed. Somehow, they changed from a lovely romantic meal, to a quiet walk through the forest. And that was when they found it. Shadow stared at it in wonder, as if it was some great jewel that he had discovered.

"I... didn't remember it being as beautiful as this," he told her, barely under a whisper.

Twist went over it. She didn't find it different. Same lake, same beautiful blue bells and daisies. They sat down on the riverbank, not saying anything. Shadow didn't seem to want to look at her, and fixated his gaze on the clear water. She didn't understand why, but that was Shadow. She didn't like the silence. Before, when they came here, he was alive and buzzing with curiosity, his happiness for being there just with her sending him into a dreamlike state. Normally, they would hug and sometimes even kiss. But not this time.

"Shadow?" Twist asked, looking over at the hedgehog.

His face was turned away from her, but it was easy to tell he was crying. The way his shoulders shook and the small thump of tears on grass made her tremble. Was bringing him out here the best thing to do???

Do you remember telling me you'd found the sweetest thing of all  
You said one day of this was worth dying for  
So be thankful you knew me at all

And it's much more

Twist just acted on instinct, pulling Shadow close to her. It took him by surprise... it had been so long since they had hugged together and felt their hearts beat as one. It seemed more than coincidental how their hearts beat at the same rate, either when they were angry, sad, or just plain disappointed. He calmed down after a while, but Twist was still surprised. It had taken all of her power to calm him. She had even had to go so far as stroke his quills. Before, as soon as his eyes locked with hers, their hearts lost all regular emotions. Only pure love was there. But wait... maybe she did know something to jolt back his heart from the shadows.

"Do you remember... that first time, when you told me you loved me?" Twist asked, leaving a good portion of silence for him to answer.

"Of course... I – I told you... that I'd found something so sweet, I couldn't even begin to imagine something better... Then, I told you... that just one minute with them... was worth as much as Eggman's weight in gold... And then... I told you... that you were that person..."

She snuggled into his soft fur, trying to show him she was there, as more tears stained her quills. Twist knew that executing her plan would be painful for him, but this was the only way to bring him back to her.

"Yes... I can remember it like yesterday... But, you weren't true to your word, were you...?"

"What?"

She peered into his crimson eyes, not with sorrow, but something he couldn't quite place.

"You told me... that you would almost kill yourself to stay with me... if that was true... then why are you hiding away... and not seeking my help... when we both know... you need me the most..."

A gasp emitted from him, the knowledge of what she was saying coming into his head. It was all clear now. He had been slowly drifting apart from her and he knew it... he had picked up that dagger, without a thought in his head. Just pain and sorrow. But he never appreciated anything. Instead of hiding away in his room, he should've been out there, spending time with Twist and taking joy of the good things in life.

And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
But I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again

Twist took him home, still keeping him close to her. Even though he had now realised what she meant, he was still crying. Twist was pleased with him, but not because he was still upset. It was the way he clung to her, seeking her for comfort, instead of an ivory – handled dagger first. She wasn't jealous of it. She just knew she could help him before he could do anything wrong, and something that he would regret. She could keep him under control, while others could not. She had heard him cry, laugh and smile, while most others had never even seen him without a glare in his eye. And that was how she could help him. She knew him the most. She stood in the doorframe as Shadow walked into his room. Slowly, he picked up the knife. Panic welled up in her chest. He brought it up to his chest, the blade towards him. Tears began to well up in her eyes. And he brought the blade slamming down into the wastepaper basket. He turned to her and pulled her into a hug. Shadow rested his head on her shoulder and sighed. Her ears flicked as she heard something from his lips.

"Thank you... for showing me... my love..." he murmured, before breaking away and slipping under his bed covers.

She leaned against his door sighing softly.

Twist wasn't sick...

Their friends weren't sick...

And more importantly...

Shadow wasn't sick.


End file.
